


I Can't Wait To See You Again

by ironyparadox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, POV First Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyparadox/pseuds/ironyparadox





	I Can't Wait To See You Again

I remember meeting him for the first time.  
I was seven, he was eight.  
His family just moved in and his father introduced them both to our family.  
It was the way how he nervously looked at me and my mum from behind his dad. And I did the same.  
But soon enough we were friends.  
He'd come to our house almost everyday and we'd play videogames or volleyball, depending on who wins the argument. 

The first time we kissed was when we were in middle school.  
He said that he wanted to know what my lips tasted like. I wanted to know what he tasted like too.  
Turns out, his lips were soft and he tasted like mint because he was eating too much breath mints that time. 

He was the first to confess.  
He graduated middle school. We wouldn't be hanging out too much so he told me that he was in love with me. I didn't talk to him for a week until he snuck in my house late at night.  
That was the time I lost my virginity.  
Turns out, I didn't need to tell him anything. He knew already that our feelings were mutual. 

I was in college when we moved in together.  
The apartment was small but it had enough space for us.  
We spent the next six years in that apartment. 

It was his thirtieth birthday when I lost him. 

I was at work.  
I had a call.  
The train he rode to work crashed to another train. It was an error they said. It was too late.  
He survived the crash but died after three days.  
That was three years ago.  
Today is my last day.  
I got sick and I didn't want to burden anyone anymore. 

As the light disappears, I felt his hand on mine. 

I smile. 

"I'm here"  
I know.  
And I can't wait to see you again.


End file.
